


(Oh Baby, Find Me) Somebody to Love

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: There's A Pot A Brewin' (And Your Kisses Are The Only Sweetener I Need) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's life has turned into a romantic comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Oh Baby, Find Me) Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this became longer than the first fic. Seriously. And now I just want to eat scones and cupcakes. And first time writing Erica/Vernon so forgive me. But this plot took hold of me so I ran with it.

Deaton's gets deliveries to the coffee shop every Thursday morning from Boyd Bakery. Erica never opened on Thursdays until she shift-switched with Harley when the new semester started and she had two evening classes. And her life changed when she met him and it's not just because of the perfect indie song that opened when he walked through the doors.

He’s tall, dark and handsome. And has a life ruining smile. And she spazzes out every time he comes into the coffee shop. Worse than Stiles on a caffeine high. She’s lost entire sleeves of coffee cups to the ground when he comes it with the deliveries and fumbled quite spectacularly with her Sharpie pen when he asks her to sign the delivery invoice. 

Erica is one hundred percent gone on him and she doesn’t know his name. The jacket he wears just says Boyd. And he’s never introduced himself, mainly because the first time they met she dropped a jug of milk in surprise and he ran to get the mop they kept in the back. By the time the mess was cleaned, he had another delivery to run and she was sporting a bright red blush that made her want to melt into the floor.

She knows three things about him. One, the bakery has been in his family for over fifty years, he doesn’t like coffee or tea and he’s majoring in engineering. Hot and brainy. She’s a goner. She loathes being lovelorn, she enjoys mocking people like that. Like Stiles. And she’s seen Stiles mope around over that businessman every Monday. She hopes she doesn’t look that painfully obvious or ridiculous. If she does, than Boyd is being even more of a gentleman to not make fun of her crush. Because she’s offered him a complimentary coffee once in hopes of at least segueing into a possible coffee date. But he just shook his head and said he didn’t drink coffee.

She’s debating switching shifts with Harley again or taking Isaac’s offer at working at the animal clinic despite being horribly allergic to birds. Just to remove temptation and to stop embarrassing herself in front of the one guy that has her acting like a swooning high schooler.

“This is getting ridiculous,” she mutters to herself when she unlocks the coffee shop. She’s turning into Stiles. And Stiles actually got his tall, dark and aggressively handsome. Erica just got nothing. Except an extra delivery of red velvet cupcakes last week. Boyd didn’t even seem to notice the mistake, he just smiled in that charming way before leaving with the rest of his deliveries. She ate half of them for her lunch break after her subtle invite for coffee failed. Again.

***

She sees Stiles and Mr. Venti Black Coffee with Oatmeal flirting over the espresso machine on Monday.

“Urgh, couples,” she grumbles.

“You should smile more,” Isaac says cheekily over his free tea. “Your face could get stuck that way.”

“I hope you burn you tongue on that,” she counters. She's known Isaac since they were both in diapers. At one point their parents thought they'd get married until Isaac torn the head of her Barbie and she made him eat dirt. That was second grade. 

Isaac just smirks. “Don’t be mad that Stiles has a love life now. Last week you were complaining how unbearable he was being.”

“Yeah, because last week I thought nothing was worse than a pining barista. Now I get to see that.” She gestures to the puppy love. “It’s like a rom com. And I’m the spunky protagonist’s friend who gets a pity dance at the end credits to a Taylor Swift song,” she says and takes a bite of a red velvet cupcake instead of giving it to Isaac.

“Hey, stop eating my lunch!” pouts Isaac.

“That look doesn’t work on me, Lahey. And shut up, I need to eat my emotions right now,” she scowls.

“I come here for the great service,” Isaac says sarcastically.

“You come here for free tea,” Erica replies but hands him the half eaten cupcake anyway.

He stuffs the rest in his mouth. “Good thing I got my cootie shots,” he grins through the icing and cakey dessert.

“Urgh, disgusting. How am I the single one?”

Isaac puts a five in the tip jar. It’s as good as a hug. She looks back at Stiles and sighs. She needs to switch shifts.

“I offered him free coffee! How is that not a come on?” she says.

“Wait,” says Isaac, looking at his tea. “Does that mean you want to date me?”

“No, I give you free drinks so that I don’t feel guilty that your mom sends me care packages,” replies Erica, rolling her eyes.

“She doesn’t send me packages!” pouts Isaac.

“That’s because you drive home every weekend to do laundry,” says Erica with a judgmental look.

“The washing machine in my building is possessed, you know that.”

“Lahey, let me make angry coffee and question my life choices,” says Erica with a sigh and Isaac salutes her with his take away cup.

“Wouldn’t be Deaton’s without your special brand of customer service.”

She flips him off before turning to the next customer in line with a vicious smile.

***

Wednesday night she decides to be weak and call Harley to switch shifts. Harley owes her for that time and place. She only feels a bit guilt about it. Harley does that judging face over the phone, it's uncanny but she let's it go.

Erica spends Thursday morning moping around her apartment and actually finishes her chem lit review and finally gets the spider guts off the ceiling from last month when she used her copy of Twilight to kill it as a message to the other creepy crawlies.

“Urgh,” she sighs and eats the other half of Mrs. Lahey’s homemade peanut brittle leftover from the latest care package.

She decides to go for a run when she debates on swiftering the floor. Grabbing her running shoes she takes off down the street. Thirty minutes later, she’s ends up near lower campus where the humanities’ library is. A part that she doesn’t really frequent unless she gets conned by Isaac to do a group study with his liberal arts’ friends.

Her legs are tired and she tries to remember if the buses in the area run on the hour or every thirty minutes when she sees the shop.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she groans. Boyd Bakery is across the street, the smell of spun sugar and baked goods wafting across the street.

Her stomach gurgles loudly making a mom and her stroller give her the side eye. Erica gives a half-hearted glare. She tired, hungry and sweaty. She doesn’t know who she pissed off in a past life but so far her non-existent love life is shaping up to be a comedy of errors that she can tell her cats when she succumbs to spinsterhood and takes up knitting.

She sighs before jay-walking across the street towards the bakery. She’s never been but if their red velvet cupcakes are sinfully delicious she’s sure she can find something to give her enough energy to make the run home.

The bell attached to the door chimes when she enters and she’s greeted with the warm smile of the woman who has Boyd’s eyes. Just her luck.

“Hello! What can I get you?” she says, dusting off her hands on the crimson apron.

Erica’s stomach gurgles again. She blushes when the lady smiles. “Food? I skipped breakfast.”

And ten minutes later, Erica bewilderingly enough finds herself at a table near the cash, chatting with Mrs. Boyd over a lemon scone and tea about her chemistry thesis and her shifts at the coffee shop and what's her favourite cupcake.

“Erica?” coughs a familiar voice and Erica looks up with her mouth stuffed with scone to see Boyd. Her eyes widen. She looks disgusting, her hair is frizzy, she's in her exercise clothes and her mouth is full of food. The one time she sees him out of work, she's a mess. 

“Boyd!” she says or tries to with her scone stuffed mouth.

“Vernon! Why didn’t you tell me your Erica was stopping by?” says Mrs. Boyd causing Erica to choke on her scone.

“Vernon?” Erica gasps, causing her to start coughing.

“Mom!” Boyd yelps and Erica sees the tips of his ears flush red. 

Erica wonders if it's too late to melt into the floor. Sadly the scone doesn't kill her when Mrs. Boyd gives her a firm whack on the back to get her to stop coughing.

"Thank you," she flushes. "I gotta to go."

She lurches to her feet. Trying not to make eye contact with Boyd. _Vernon_ , her mind whispers gleefully. 

"Erica, honey, are you alright?" Mrs. Boyd says with a frown towards her son. 

"Yeah, late for work, you know," she says with a croak, her throat still raw from coughing. And her legs find the energy to sprint out of the bakery. She gets a block down the street before sliding down to the ground, her head between her knees in mortification. Her heartbeat slows and the scene replays in her head in bright technicolor embarrassment. 

_His Erica?_

Her heart speeds up for another reason altogether.


End file.
